Examples of conventional blow molding devices include the one including a metal mold, a stretching rod that stretches a preform from within, and a support pin that supports a bottom portion of the preform from outside of the preform, wherein a tip of the support pin has a convex shape. (Refer to Patent Literature 1, for example.)